Social media has enabled users to track and stay current on events in the lives of the user's friends, family and other contacts so long as the contacts share or post the events with the users. For example, the location of the contact may be provided by the contact for updating the user on the contact's current activity. The user can obtain the location of the contacts using software that is installed on a personal computer and/or a mobile phone. When the user is in a vehicle, however, tracking the location of a contact can be challenging using either of these devices.
Additionally, the user may not only want to know the location of a contact. For the vehicle user, additional information is likely needed.